girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2015-06-12 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- It's up; yay!Dbreakey (talk) 23:24, June 12, 2015 (UTC) "Itinerant storyteller"... Author Insert Phil is free again! --MadCat221 (talk) 01:55, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Wait, how would anyone have the slightest idea of where Tarvek is? (I know, we need Gil to know for the plot). The only people who do are Agatha, Tweedle, Violetta, and Krosp. AndyAB99 (talk) 21:32, June 14, 2015 (UTC) ---- Line break here to separate discussion of today's comic itself... The professors approve From the Yahoo group. (Sorry, no link. Network problems.) We should archive this. Argadi (talk) 09:54, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Dear William, I can ask, but I suspect they are happy to leave it in the hands of the folks keeping the Girl Genius Wiki. http://girlgenius.wikia.com/wiki/Girl_Genius_Wiki It seems fairly up to date and thorough. Best regards, -Linda Assistant to the Professors Airship Entertainment / Studio Foglio, LLC : This email was to me, I can attest that it is real. It was in answer to a question about whether or not the Professors would ever start updating the cast lists on the Girl Genius website again. I was going to share it with this wiki after I posted it to the Yahoo group, but Argadi beat me to it. There's no point in providing a link to the message on Yahoo groups, since I apparently botched the formatting so that it doesn't show up on the web archive unless you show the message source. Apparently, I've been doing this routinely, but I never noticed it before because I usually post to and view the GG Yahoo list through Gmail, where the problem isn't evident. -- William Ansley (talk) 10:33, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :: The pedantic in me says we should link to https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/girlgenius/conversations/messages/79459 no matter what (with an annotation to view source). The problem isn't yours, but falls strictly with Yahoo. Speaking as a web developer, every sequence of input should be rejected or displayed correctly (with a strong bias against rejection). But you might want to resend the message. :: Somewhere in this wiki we have a statement about tacit approval of this wiki by the Professors, but I can't find it now. We should add this e-mail as well. Argadi (talk) 11:51, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ::: The tacit approval provided by the proffesors doesn't exist on this wiki. I have not actually searched the wiki thouroughly myself, but do believe that the tacit approval could be found on this wiki's homepage. Which might be what Argadi is writing about. Fairly certain it was deleated, I read somewhere a comment that stated the interesting fact the Phoglio's know this wiki exists through the evidence of a link from the comic to this wiki. On their own website there are words below the link to here that show their own approval of this wiki. :::: Person without a name, I'm not sure how, if you have not searched the wiki thoroughly yourself, you can state so conclusively that the tacit approval in question doesn't exist on this wiki. Be that as it may, however, you did remind me of the reference the Professors made to this wiki a quite while ago. (I'm not sure how long, but I remember seeing it on the Girl Genius website back shortly after I started reading the comic, five years ago or so, and it may be how I first found my way here.) They have made finding their list of GG community sites a good deal more difficult since the redesign, but I rediscovered it. (Scroll down.) They say, "Girl Genius Wiki! Wow. Just...Wow. Honest and for true, this wasn't created and isn't run by us. We found it via Google!" -- William Ansley (talk) 03:20, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ::: Argadi, of course you are right that the link to the message on Yahoo should be included; I was just disgusted to find out I had been messing up my postings to the GG Yahoo discussion list all this time. (At least I have been messing up their appearance in the web archive. I don't seem to be able to fix them, either.) -- William Ansley (talk) 03:28, June 13, 2015 (UTC)